


Spring Showers Bring

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [123]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Gracia tries to think of something to entertain Elicia on a rainy spring day.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all, Bones pays her bills, I just ride on the feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Showers Bring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



“Awww,” Elicia whined, staring out the rain-slicked window panes. 

“I know you wanted to go out and play,” Gracia said to her daughter, seeing how Elicia’s nose was pressed to the glass. “But we’ll have fun inside.” 

Turning reluctantly away from the grey day outside, Elicia scowled. “What kind of fun?” 

“Well,” Gracia tapped her finger on her cheek. “We could make scones, and have a tea party, just the two of us and Miss Maggie.” Miss Maggie was a stuffed bear who endured being wrapped in scraps of fabric to be a lady, or blankets to be a baby, or bandages to be a wounded soldier. “Would that be all right? And I’ll tell you a story, too.” 

The clouds cleared from Elicia’s face at the offer. “Yes, please, Momma.” Scrambling from the window sill, she ran across the floor. “Can we start now?”

About a half hour later, the kitchen looked like a baking army had invaded it. Flour powdered the floor, table top and the clothes Gracia and Elicia wore. Dots of milk mixed with sugar would harden if they didn’t clean them up soon, or attract ants or other vermin, so Gracia made note of their locations. Elicia danced in front of the oven, peering in through the double glass pane on the front, though not getting so close as she had to the windows earlier. “Are they cooking, Momma?”

“Yes, dear,” Gracia said, trying to scoop away a strand of hair that seemed glued to her eyelashes by the milk and sugar mixture. “We’ll let them bake, and then they’ll need to cool a little, and we can have our tea party.”

“Yay!” Elicia spun in place, her little girl’s dress spinning out from her frame. Flour dusted her cheeks and hair, and Gracia wondered, not for the first time, how they’d ever found enough to actually make the scones, with all of the flour coating the kitchen. Her head came up sharply. “Someone’s at the door!” Without waiting for permission, she thundered off, Gracia following at a more sedate pace. 

She got to the hall in time to watch her daughter fling open the door, revealing an umbrella, and someone holding it. The umbrella tipped back, revealing a smiling face with bright golden eyes and hair. 

“Brother Al!” Elicia squealed, leaping at him. 

“Hello, Elicia! No, wait, honey, I’m wet. Let me get inside and out of this jacket…Hello, Miss Gracia!” 

She laughed. “Hello, Al. It’s good to see you.” Taking his coat, Gracia hung it where it would dry, or at least its dripping wouldn’t damage the flooring. “Elicia, put his umbrella in the stand, please.” 

“Yes’m!” Elicia folded the ungainly thing, nearly as tall as she was, and popped it in the giant ginger jar they used for such things. “Did you come for our tea party, Al?” 

“A tea party?” He hugged her then, scooping her off the floor and squeezing her close, despite her complaints that his cheek was scratchy and he was damp. “That sounds absolutely wonderful. Thank you. What’s baking? Something smells amazing!” 

Spring showers sometimes brought more than flowers, Gracia thought, leading the way back to the warmth of the kitchen. Sometimes, they brought friends, too.


End file.
